Backwoods Honey
by TheGirlWithTheCurls10
Summary: "Here's the deal Richard, Wayne Ent. wants to merge with the hunting industry, being its a huge market in the South, and SouthWest, we think it is a profitable investment. The specific company that we are looking to invest with is Muddy. Any questions?" "Uhm yes, what does this have to do with me?" I ask suspiciously. "You're the negotiator." he states calmly. "WHAT!"HIGH T*
1. You're the Negotiator

_Well... I don't even know what to say, I'm so disappointed with myself, and now I'm starting a new story... I feel no better then those unfinished stories from 2006... I thought of this while cruising through Iowa with my uncle, grandfather, and cousin/god-daughter, so I hope you'll like it, and please please PLEASE review I need all the ideas/suggestions I can get! I hope you all will like it! (a/n this will most likely start with Dick's POV and then gradually seep into Kori's, just because I'm "slightly" better at writing her POV, but it makes sense to start with Dick's... you'll understand!)_

Backwoods Honey

_"Dick! Get your educated ass down here!" _

I sigh wondering what the hell Bruce wants me to do at 7:30 in the morning. Looking around I spot my pair of boxers, shake the whore I spent last night with off my arm, and grab a piece of paper to write a note.

_Thanks for the great night Kat, but I have an early meeting and would appreciate if you left when you wake up, house-keeping and all, and who knows, maybe I'll call you for a round 2 ~Dick_

Although I'd never make good on that round 2, or even that call, I never did that with any girl.

I grabbed a pair of pajama pants hopping into them and running down the hall, sliding down the giant banister of Wayne Manor. Bruce was standing ominously at the bottom of the stairs with his arms folded and boy did he look pissed. After I hopped off the rail I sat on the bottom rail and flashed my famous "Dick Grayson smile" just to piss him off a little more, wondering what this talk was going to be about while sitting down on the bottom step.

"I see you brought home another whore last night." he said peeved.

"Look who's talking..." I retorted.

Grunting he rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms, "Look Dick, this isn't what I called you down here to fight about,it's your behavior at the clubs. It's tarnishing the Wayne Enterprises credibility, the investors are questioning your ability to step up to the plate when I retire."

"Are you kidding me? Those stuck up suit monkeys wouldn't know shit! C'mon Bruce I'm only 18, what are they expecting! I've got to live a little before I inherit billions of dollars to buy wh-"

"See! That! That right there!" He suddenly interrupts me. "That is exactly what I'm talking about! You and this sense of entitlement! When are you going to get that out of your thick skull that a)the world DOESN'T revolve around you and b)you have to work for it! I don't know what to do with you anymore!"

I opened my mouth to scream right back at him, but I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and turned, Bruce lifted his eyes. Katherine or Kitten as she preferred to be called last night was tripping down the stairs huffing and puffing.

"DICKIE-POO!" she screeched, "you can't even be there when I wake up? I thought we had something! We are like so totally OVER! UGHHHH!"

"Uhm, Kitten was it? Yeah, we never had anything, and we were never together so I think that it's time you left."

"NO ONE TELLS KITTEN TO LEAVE! KITTEN LEAVES WHEN SHE WANTS! LIKE W-T-F. I'M SO TOTALLY LEAVING NOW YOU S.O.B." she screams as she storms out.

"good riddance," I mutter under my breath.

"Boy Dick, you sure as hell know how to pick 'em..." Bruce says sarcastically.

"Just shut up and get to the point, I need to shower the fucking sparkles off" I say pissed.

"Shower, then we'll talk, it'll give me time to decide." he states and walks into his study.

_What the hell does he mean "time to decide"... decide what? _I thought trudging up the stairs and back into my room. Once I got in I stripped down and walked into the bathroom turning the hot water on and stepping into the steaming streams of water. Losing myself to my own thoughts about what Bruce could have meant.

After a long hot shower to scrub the sparkles off of the most odd places I grabbed a towel, running it through my hair and then wrapping it around my waist I stepped out of the steaming bathroom. I pulled a pair of old sweat pants and a cut-off from my drawer and threw them on. Running the towel over my hair again I tossed it back into the bathroom on the floor.

My stomach growled suddenly and I realized I'd probably want to eat before Bruce's "decision lecture". Sliding into the kitchen Alfred, our butler, greeted me with a plate full of a gourmet omelet and bacon with toast.

"Master Richard, I figured I ought to cook you breakfast before your discussion with Master Bruce this afternoon. Is there anything else I can do for you Young Master?" he questions with his thick British accent.

"Thanks Alf! If it wouldn't be too much of a bother you could change my sheets maybe, and ahh, maybe febreze my room? It smells "funky" this morning." I said taking a bite of my omelet and beginning to get into my breakfast.

"Ahhhh, I understand Master Richard, was it that dreadful young lady who stormed out quite early this morning?" He asks knowingly.

I choked, sputtering and babbling like a fool. All that came out was, "ah, uh, ugh, ooof."

"That's what I thought." and with that he left.

I could only stare dumbfounded, I mean I knew Alfred was good, but not that good. Sitting in silence I started debating more about what Bruce was going to do.

Bruce popped his head into the kitchen, "Dick, my office, now." was all he said, and I was off my ass into his forest.

"Have a seat Dick," Bruce said turning his chair around with his elbows on the arms of the chair and tapping his fingers together. He scooted closer to his desk and leaned forward.

"Alright, alright! Enough with the movie drama Bruce jeesh! Let's get this over with, I got things to see and people to do if ya know what I mean." I told him with a wink. He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Here's the deal Richard, Wayne Ent. wants to merge with the hunting industry, being its a huge market in the South, and SouthWest, we think it is a profitable investment. The specific company that we are looking to invest with is Muddy. Any questions?"

"Uhm yes, what does this have to do with me?" I ask suspiciously.

"You're the negotiator." he states calmly.

"WHAT?"

"I said you're the nego-"

"Yeah I got that. But why ME? I mean what the hell Bruce? I'm sposed to stay in Gotham you know that! I don't want to leave! I've got parties! Girls! Booze! I mean WHAT THE HELL?" I interrupted him.

"Would you just listen please? Muddy is owned by the Anders Family, Myan and Luanne, they have three children Koma, Kori, and Ryan. I told you my investors are already questioning your intentions, this is your chance to prove yourself! You go there for the rest of the summer, stay with the family and make sure they follow through with the deal. I expect you to be on your best behavior, that means no alcohol, no sex, no swearing, and you have a budget."

"...WHAT? ARE YOU HIGH? FIRST OF ALL I DON'T HAVE TO PROVE MYSELF I'M THE FUCKING HEIR TO WAYNE ENTERPRISES! Hell once I'm in office I'm sure as hell firing their asses. Besides I don't even know where you want to send me to seal this deal? Second off WHAT THE FUCK DO I KNOW ABOUT HUNTING?"

"Stop it. Just stop right there, you're acting like a child Richard! Grow up, you're 18 years old, I made you the heir I can just as easily find someone else to fill your shoes. And you do need to prove yourself, to me. That you can buck up, take responsibility, and not fuck something up for once! And when I said best behavior I mean it. This family would kill the deal right then and there if you disrespect them or their house or their company for that matter. You're going to Iowa, end of discussion." He stated matter-o-factually.

"Iowa. Your sending me to a town full of cornfield's... Bruce WHAT THE FUCK? Have you lost your mind?" I exclaimed, I was pissed. My life, my parties, postponed.

"You're going to Iowa. You're signing this deal. You're driving there. Got it? Alfred's packed for you everything you'll need, here is your credit card, Alfred left some extra cash just in case but emptied all your extra cards and accounts so there will not be any slip ups. Now Koma is in her early 20s Kori is 17, and Ryan is 16. They expect you to be ready to help at all times. You're car is waiting out front, GPS is set up you best be on the road, after all its an extremely long drive son!"

Through that entire rant all I could think was fuck my LIFE.


	2. WHAT!

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter, I had fun writing it so this is kinda sposed to be a short chapter and you'll understand why! Ohhh and I forgot a disclaimer on the first chapter shoot! So here it goes!_

_DISCLAIMER: don't own em. X2_

* * *

Backwoods Honey

_ "Kids! Could you please come down here? Your mother and I have something important to talk to you about!"_

"Yes Daddy!" I say bounding down the flights of stairs to the living room. My father gestures to sit down on the couch and I take my spot waiting for my older sister and younger brother to come in and braiding my long crimson hair.

"This better be good Father, I have things to do." Koma sneers slightly, "like move out of this hell hole."

"Koma Ander. That is no way to talk... We just thought you would like to know this before you move out and go back to college." Mother says gesturing for her to take her seat. Koma huffs but sits down and crosses her arms with a scowl on her face.

"Dad what's this about I was working on my new bow?" Ryan whines as he sits on the couch, Father just ignores him and turns to us smiling.

"Well as you know the family company is doing well, and we have had a few possible investors looking into us, one of which recently is Wayne Enterprises..." Dad trails off waiting for our reaction.

"WHAT?" all three of us scream in shock. This would be so good for the company, we'd finally get recognized! But I can tell by the way he trailed off there's a catch or something...

"Dad are you serious? We'd finally get recognized around the world!" Ryan exclaims.

"MORE MONEY!" Koma exclaims.

"Yes Ryan, and Koma I'm choosing to ignore that comment, I don't want to hear things like that from my children. Anyways that's not all, before either side seals the deal, we need to negotiate and Bruce Wayne has graciously decided to send his son Richard to stay with us for the rest of the summer to test the waters of our company." He states solemnly.

"WHAT?" in unison.

"But DAD! That city slicker ain't gunna know a thing 'bout the country!" Ryan exclaims.

"Daddy! That pretty boy will ruin everything we've worked for! Does he have to work for us, oh God I hope he doesn't have to work for us, all he does is party! Daddy this is not good, I repeat this is not GOOD!" I rant on and on. Koma surprisingly just sat there while all of us kept ranting.

"ENOUGH!" Father yells, "Koma, would you like to add anything before I continue?"

"Sure Dad, Kori's right, all he does is party, this is a little town, you can't control him. He's going to fuck everything that mov-"

"KOMA! ANDER! What did I say about the language? It doesn't matter what his city reputation is, this is the country he gets a clean slate, he's driving down as we speak, so there is no discussion on this matter, Koma you are free to leave now go to college, Kori, Ryan, you WILL be hospitable to Mr. Grayson, you will show him the town and teach him what we do, Bruce asked us to teach him how to hun-"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS MOM! The pretty boy will flip! He'll freak cause he breaks a nail! I don't wanna teach him how to hunt! I don't want to show him around! I want to hang out with my friends! This is so pointless MOM! You can't do this to me!" I flip out, I don't want to deal with pretty boy! He doesn't know anything about the country!

"Yes Kori, he's just a year older then you, he'll fit in with your friends just please keep him busy this summer... Bruce is also paying us to teach him how to hunt so Kori, Ryan, joint effort, treat him like a normal person please." Mother explains, "You're all free to go back to what you were doing, discussion over."

Ryan and I got up, I turned to look at him and I shook my head, this was NOT happening.

"Give me ten to change then I'm going with you to shoot targets, this is bull. I'm going to need to release a lot of anger before this guy gets here." I tell him rushing up the stairs.

"Alright Kor! I'll go wait by the targets!" He yells after me.

Taking the stairs two at a time I jog to my room slamming the door. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans throw on a pair of long socks for my boots, throw on a new tank top and put my arms through a long sleeve flannel shirt. I rolled up the sleeve's and tied the two unbuttoned sides of the shirt together, grabbed my pink camo Muddy hat, placing it on my head. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to grab an apple, and headed to the door.

"Kori, where are you going?" My dad asks.

"Shoot my bow." I reply quickly as I walk out the door.

Slipping my boots on that were sitting on the porch, and start walking over to one of the pull barns. Gliding through the door I go over to our locker that keeps all our bows locked up. When I unlocked my bow I grabbed about three arrows and closed the locker shutting and locking it so I could go meet Ryan to shoot at the targets.

On my way out into the sunshine all I could think is how much this was going to blow.

* * *

_Special thanks to my reviewers TriniPrincess, cookielover2498, and kimminightwing! To all my other readers PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for the follows and favorites! Y'all are makin my day keep it up and I'll keep writing! For me to put the next chapter up I need at least 4 good reviews! No cheap ones! Lol :) love y'all ~tgwtc10_


	3. Road Trippin' It!

_Wow guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! you listened and got in at least four! lol it was really funny 'cause I had this chapter done and I was waiting for the reviews and I'm lookin thru and all the sudden its like 8 reviews and I was like "holy sh** here we go, you guys are good!" like literally said that out loud! But I'm not to proud of this one /: hope u guys like it tho!_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ i don't own them, i never will, oh and the company muddy i don't own that either... that's real, and my uncle works there... :)_

* * *

Backwoods Honey

"_Oh and you won't have signal on your iPhone down there, so I took the liberty of getting you a new phone." Bruce told me as I walked out to door of his office. _

Well that was bullshit. Alfred was standing my Camaro with my bags already packed into the trunk.

"Master Richard, if I may ask for your iPhone, I have your new phone ready for you."

"Sure Alf, I'm still pissed about this though." I give him my deactivated phone, and he hands me the one I'm supposed to have on this trip, Alfred stretches his hand out to me trying to keep a straight face.

"Is this a joke? What kind of sick joke is this? This isn't even a phone Alfred? How am I supposed to a)keep my life in line back here and b)make the deal? I don't know what the heck I'm doing?" I was livid. This was not a phone this, this was a dinosaur! It was a FLIP PHONE! Do you know how uncool it is to pick up chicks with a FLIP PHONE?

"Master Richard I assure you this is not a joke, this phone will allow you to message Bruce just fine, now you best be on your way young Master."

And with that I got in my gray Camaro and left.

* * *

_(been driving like an hour)_

"_In .5 miles take exit 70 towards Pittsburgh..."_

"I can do that..."

_"In .4 miles take exit 70 towards Pittsburgh..."_

_ "_Ok, I got that..."

"_In .3 miles take exit 70 towa-"_

"OK!"

"_In .2 miles take exi-"_

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M TAKING EXIT 70 TOWARDS PITTSBURGH!"

"_Missed turn... reconfiguring... rerouting trip... rerouting... take this highway for the next 300 miles..."_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

* * *

_(300 miles later)_

"Where the fuck am I?" I ask myself pulling over at a McDonalds to get food.

"You're in Indiana douche bag. Watch the language, your at a family restaurant." some mother says with a scowl.

"Speak for yourself lady..." I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that." She says without even looking back. I jump a little not expecting her to hear me and jump in line to order. When they finally got me my order I went to sit out on my steaming hood, the sun shining on my car as I ate, still not knowing exactly where I'm going. I started thinking about how pissed I should really be about this trip but somewhere inside I realized that I kinda wanted to get away from that life... _This better be worth it._

* * *

_(an hour and a half later)_

"Alright. Now I really don't know where I am."

"_Take exit 110 towards Oskalossa in 2 miles." _Quickly I realized that I'd need to get gas here pretty quick so at the nearest exit I pulled into the local Kum & Go. I liked it cause it's secretly dirty, I mean they sell hats and t-shirts I had to get one. When I stepped back out with my new hat I went back to my car to see a pretty little blonde fillin' up a pick up truck.

"Hey there sweet thing," I said sauntering up to her and her truck.

"Well hey there suga' what can I do for ya?" she asks with a thick southern accent popping her hip out trying to make her look more appealing, and damn was it workin'.

"Well, I'm a little lost here, and I was wonderin' if you could help me find my way somewhere..." I say taking a few steps closer to her and leaning on her truck.

"That depends on where ya tryin' to go round these here parts." She says battin' her eyes. I got her... Hook, line, and sinker.

"Well I was hopin' you'd show me where I can get in between your le-" I was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. "Hold that thought sweetheart."

_"Richard. Get back on the road." _

..._What the hell? How did he know? _I thought.

"Bruce? How.. What.. Huh?"

"_Get back in the car, and start driving the Anders are expecting you and your still an hour away, no quickies."_

"Fine." I say angrily, shoving my phone back into my pocket to look up and see that sweet little blonde and her truck long gone.

"Damnit Bruce!" I yell shaking my fist at the sky, and hopped back into my car and started to drive hoping to get this over with quickly, I'm so done with being in a car.

* * *

_(an hour later)_

After driving for like 10 hours I can finally see their drive way and holy shit. After seeing the rest of the houses in town while driving I didn't think they'd have nice house but wow, they've got a lot of land, horses and everything! Speeding up their gravel driveway I park the car off to the side and look out at their thousands of acres of land, the sun is barely starting to set. Looking to the west of their house I saw a girl riding her horse with her crimson hair blowing back in the wind, she rides all the way to the front of the house, slowing to a stop in front of me.

"You must be Dick." she says hoping off the horse and tying his reigns to the rail. She looks back at me with a look of disgust, "Follow me." And she walks through the grand wooden front door.

_Holy shit. She's hot. _I thought and slowly began to follow her, smirking at my luck.

* * *

_Special thanks to my reviewers yum3213, I'm Not A Princess, Hey-wazup-stalker, Guest :), and Summerrrrr! 5 more reviews after Summerrrrr's and I'll post chapter 4! but they have to be good one's! Lol love y'all ~tgwtc10_


	4. She'll Warm Up to Me Eventually

_you guys are really fast! I can't keep up! lol idk if I'm a huge fan of this chapter but I'm trying to keep Dick in his spoiled playboy like mind in the gutter kinda deal so I'm sorry if he seems a little OOC! suggestions are welcome and I'm not sure how quickly the next chapter will be up... I have to drive to Des Moines with my uncle tonight so thats a delay in my writing time! lol love you guys! I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Backwoods Honey

Walking behind this girl I got the chance to study her some more, and holy shit was I impressed with the genes down south... Amazing curves, flawless tan skin, long toned legs that could go on FOREVER, crimson hair, and emerald eyes. This chick was definitely a dime. How come she looked at me like that?

"Hey so am I allowed to ask what your name is? 'Cause you know mine and I'd like to know the name of the creature that'll be haunting my dreams tonight." I said with a wink when she looked back at me. She just rolled her eyes.

"Kori."

"'scuse me?" I ask, barely catching what she said but I'd like to hear her say it louder.

"I said Kori, dumb ass." She replies in a snarky tone.

"Woah there gorgeous. No need for name calling, unless you're into role play... you are aren't you? I can tell you like it nas-"

She turns abruptly around to face me, poking me in the chest with her finger saying, "Would you just shut up with all the innuendos and comments?" poke, "You are in my house," poke, "My rules, upset me this whole merging deal is off, got it?"

I nodded shocked at her outburst.

"Good." she says with a ring of finality in her voice, and turned on her heel to keep walking. She led me to a living room with various types of animals mounted on the walls.

"This is the living room, sit. I'm going to get my family. And don't touch ANYTHING. Got it?" she says hurriedly.

"Yes Ma'am!" I saw with a mini salute and a smirk. Studying the living room it was very quaint, warm inviting colors, coffee table, very family oriented and extravagant for a home in the countryside.

"Richard! My boy! How was your trip? I hope all went well!" a man with the same crimson hair said walking through the door. I stood to shake hands with the man.

"You must me Mr. Anders." I say respectfully nodding, and giving him a firm handshake.

"Please Richard, Myan. And would you prefer Richard or Dick?" He says with a bright smile.

"I prefer Dick, but whatever you or your family would like it won't bother me." I say looking at the others who had slowly filed in. "Ahh... Hi there!" I say with a little wave.

"How rude of us! This is my wife Luanne, our eldest daughter Koma who is leaving to go back to college tonight, our middle child Kori she'll be showing you around town and teaching you how to hunt, along with our youngest child Ryan." Myan explains thoroughly.

"Mrs. Anders," smile and wave, "Koma," wave and turn slightly so dearest mommy and daddy don't see the wink, she looks just like her sister but black hair and blue eyes, "oh Kori... we meet again..." she scowls, "Ryan," I say as I go in for a handshake, "it's good to meet you!"

"Kori, could you show Dick to his room please? Show him around our property a little bit? Thank you dear." Myan says pointedly at his daughter, and then pulling me slightly to the side, "I'm sorry, she normally doesn't act like this, just try and go with it..."

"It's no problem sir, really. She'll warm up to me." I say, casually adding eventually under my breath so Myan wouldn't hear it.

"Alright, _Dick_." Kori sneers, "Let's go get your bags and get you settled in." and stalks off back towards the direction we came from.

"It was nice meeting you all, Koma have fun at college." I say turning around and then following after Kori, having to jog to catch up with her. After a few moments of silence we reached the front door, and I jumped in front of her to open it for her, possibly trying to get her on my good side, I can't explain it but there's something different about Kori, maybe it's the fact that she completely despises me, but that makes me try even harder, so she brought this on her self with that pretty little attitude she gave me from the moment we met. _(a/n this is pry really late but Kori is wearing the same __thing that she wore in chapter 2! jeans and the flannel plaid shirt! Just a clarification!)_

She turns on her heel untying the reigns of the horse she had ridden up to me and said "Ok, listen here pretty bo-"

"What's your problem? I mean I've been here like what... 15 minutes? And you're acting like I'm the epitome of evil." I interrupted, _I mean what's there not to like about me? Oh shit she's talking..._

_ "..._That's exactly what I'm talking about, you weren't listening at all were you?" I shook my head no and looked straight at her, she just shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You. You, Dick are my problem! You and your pompous attitude, because you are not better then any of us, you don't know one thing about what being country actually means. You've had everything fed to you a frickin' silver spoon, and your attitude completely reflects that! My family has worked so hard to get this company running and if you ru-"

"That's a lie Kori. You don't know what I've been through... you don't know me! And you haven't even given me a chance since the moment I got here." I interrupted her, I had to point out the fact that she hasn't given me the time of day since I showed up.

"Alright look. If you have to follow me around for the rest of summer you're going to need to learn something about living on a farm, so you get your bag, and go park your car in the garage over there, cause you'll get no where in this town with a car like that. And I'll meet you back up here to show you around and then we'll deal with this whole issue. But that still doesn't mean I'm ok with you being here." And with that she jumped on her horse and rode off towards the stable, I'm guessing to put it away.

So I hopped in my car and drove it over to the garage Kori had pointed at thinking about how I could resolve this with her and maybe score some points to get jiggy with it. _No! No bad Dick... Bruce said best behavior! _I thought.

_Yeahh, but she is soooooooooo... _I shut the trunk trying to clear my thoughts so I could get my mind out of the gutter. Looking around I saw a burnt orange Jeep with the top off, a pick up truck, a Ford Edge, and a Ford Fusion. As I'm walking out of the garage I hear the sound of a car coming up towards me, and look to see Kori coming up on a camouflage Ranger.

"Hop on," was all she said to me and started driving it back up to the house. Kori parked it and started to get out.

"Hurry up, I'm gunna show you to your room." Kori says opening the front door and waiting for me to walk through. We take our shoes off and walk up the stairs taking a left to a bunch of white doors.

"Koma's room, my room, Ryan's room, and your room is just at the end of the hall way." Kori says pointing to each door, "You're going to want to put jeans on, and a shirt that will actually cover you."

"What gettin' all hot and bothered? My body to much for ya Kori? You know you want me.." I say slightly pulling my cutoff to the side so she got a nice view of my 6-pack and winking at her.

Kori just laughed and smirked saying, "You wish, now change 'cause ya don't want to get tics n chiggers."

"Alright... but only if I get to check you for tics after..."

* * *

_well I hope you guys liked it and please REVIEW special thanks to those 5 reviewers and I hope because I'm not putting a limit on this chapter you guys will still review a ton because your reviews shape the next chapter! love y'all ~tgwtc10_


	5. Are Your Pants Magnetic?

_Hey guys! I am soo super sorry for the delay! I got back into town and I had some family business to take care of, and then I stayed the night at a friends and was just all around lazy, so I guess I really don't have an excuse for this, but I also decided to try a new POV, so I really want you guys to review and let me know if I should try this more often or stick with Dick or Kori per chapter, oh and heads up I'm going up to my bestie's cottage this weekend in Cross Village SO I will seemingly not be able to update, and now that I'm redo-ing my room, it might be few and far, so I'm going to try stacking up chapters because I also have ANOTHER vacation coming up! Just giving you guys a heads up! I couldn't be anymore please with the feedback I've gotten, so please let me know what you think of this chapter! _

Backwoods Honey

Kori sat in the driver's seat of her family's camouflage ranger, waiting for Dick to finally be done changing and make his way down to the front lawn. Kori took her braid out and slid her sunglasses down over her eyes as the front door banged shut and Dick strode over towards her.

"Damn baby, you lookin' this fine just for me?" Dick asked her smirking as he hopped into the ranger. Kori just rolled her eyes and set the vehicle into drive, taking off towards the trail that leads to the majority of the property.

"I'm gunna show you to property, but then you have to help me clean out the stalls in the barn," she tells Dick, barely looking away from the path of padded down grass she was driving on.

"Alright that's no problem, just riddle me this... what the hell do you people do in this town? I mean there's like 1,000 people here, is it like Footloose where dancing is illegal, or is there someplace that people actually throw wild ass parties, 'cause I'm kinda thinkin' I need a welcoming party, because this town needs a taste of _Dick Grayson._" The playboy says pompously.

Kori scoffs, rolling her eyes, "Please, the only thing this town needs is a hospital." and drives on through the rugged terrain.

Dick continues un-phased by Kori's sarcastic remark, "Whoa there! No need to use sarcasm, I'm just sayin' it's not everyday Small-town, USA gets a celebrity like me stoppin' in for like 3 months..."

"So that's how long I have to deal with you?" Kori asked quietly, "Kill me now..." she says face-palming her self and then brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Ok, this is one of the three food plots we have set up, this on is our alfalfa field," she says maneuvering her way through the lush green field so she doesn't damage the crop. "One of our tree stands is up here, but this field generally doesn't attract the big deer, so we don't hunt it as often, only maintenance hunting is done here, so this is probably where you'll get your first kill, if you make it that far..."

"WHOA, WHOA, whoa, who said anything about killing? I thought I was just down here to make a deal... You're saying I'm actually going to have to learn how to hunt?" Dick yells out, flailing his arms in shock.

"Yeah...? And you're not actually the deal maker, the deals done, Wayne Enterprises is funding Muddy, they just told you that to get you to come down here, my dad pulled me aside after the family meeting, dude. You're basically in your own little correctional facility/rehab/summer camp right now..." Kori tells it to Dick straight.

"WAIT WHAT?" Dick screams so loud that the birds fly out of the trees in flocks squawking, and Kori slams on the brakes in surprise, reeling back away from Dick, feeling a little fearful. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT BRUCE SENT ME OUT HERE TO CLEAN UP MY ACT? WHAT PART DO YOU PLAY IN THIS KORI?"

For the first time since Richard had seen Kori did she actually look afraid, everything from wide eyes, pale skin, and slack jawed, she was stunned. Speechless.

"I... I... I-uh..." she stutters her hands shaking slightly.

"Forget about it." He says hopping off the ranger and walking back down the path they came. Kori sat there frozen in shock for a few moments, before shaking it off and turning the ranger, back onto the path they had come from. After a minute or two she pulled up along side Dick and slowed down. The pair continued like that for a few more feet until Richard stopped walking completely, and Kori put the ranger in idle.

"They really didn't tell you anything..." Kori says softly, turning to face him with a look of sympathy. Richard looked at her in pure anger, but upon seeing the soft look of sympathy on her face, he couldn't help feel his anger melt away, instead biting back and angry retort, he just shook his head no and looked out into the forest area he managed to walk himself into.

"Hop in," Kori says, for once it actually sounds sweet, and Richard can't help himself but to comply to her order. Stepping up onto the ranger and sitting down with a small smile on his face and a slight tickle in his heart. _This girl might not be such a bitch after all..._ he thought to himself.

"Now I promised I'd take you on a tour of the grounds, and I intend to do just that." She states matter-o-factually looking at Dick with a smile, and shifts the ranger into all wheel drive, turning the vehicle sharply around in the clearing and speeding off past the first field. Richard let out a yell in surprise, and for the first time, Kori laughed.

Dick couldn't help but let a wide smile spread across his face, her laugh was gorgeous, like bells, and it was contagious, soon Richard found himself laughing along as they were speeding through the fields as she let out quick explanations of each.

After about the third field Dick was feeling a bit cheeky, faking the cliché stretching yawn he reached his arm up and out towards Kori,

"Arm down," She says sternly, "Don't even think about it." She'd barely looked away from the wooded path that was leading back towards the house! (finally in Dick's overzealous opinion).

"Damn girl! What are you? A ninja?" Dick says with playful smirk.

"What am I?" She asks playfully, "Well, I'm not a ninja, but I'm definitely out of your league." Kori says cheekily. Looking at him with that playful smile. Richard can't help but melt a little seeing her this way and mentally tells himself to toughen up, the girls don't get to him, he gets to the girls.

"Oh dear Kori," he says clasping his hands together mockingly, "there's no one out of _Richard Grayson's league_, he's a pro."

Kori just shakes her head smirking and looking right into Richards eyes, "Are your pants magnetic?" she asks smiling sweetly, and Richard can't help but be slightly thrown by the sudden change of character.

"Uhm... no why?" Dick responds tentatively. To which Kori's smile just becomes brighter and her eyes sparkle with mischief behind her sunglasses.

"'Cause my boot is being pulled toward them."

_Gosh, my original content that was sposed to be put into the chapter was blown to smithereens! This went in a completely different direction but I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me how you liked the POV so I can get the next chapter up by tomorrow night, if not Friday morning, cause I leave on Friday afternoon guys! Thanks REVIEW PLEASE and I'm so sorry for the delay! Love you guys! ~tgwtc10_


	6. Don't Talk Shit

_You guys have no idea how much I apologize, I had half of this chapter written and then just kept adding bits and pieces but it seems when I'm sooo swamped with homework I decide to find the sudden burst of inspiration to write about Robin and Starfire rather than my U.S. History project where I'm "Cosette Bellamont" coming through Ellis Island, oooh what I do for you guys! And even though I really REALLY do not deserve any of your reviews I still want to thank those who have been reviewing/favoriting/PM'ing me and helping me to realize that I NEED to get back on track so without further adieu... I have no clue how to spell that, so I hope you catch on! Here is chapter 6_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR MUDDY, JUST PUTTING THAT OUT THERE!**_

Backwoods Honey

After the pair parked the ranger Richard and Kori slowly made their way to the second rather large building in the group of three cream colored pull barn/stable/garages.

"Okay, so this is the actual barn where we keep our horses," Kori says pulling the forest green trimmed door to the side and stepping through, "They're all in the fenced portion of the front 40, but they should be pretty close to the door 'cause they know its time to come in."

"And how many of them are there exactly?" Dick asks, tentatively taking small steps into the barn like he's terrified something will jump out of one of the stalls. Kori just looks at him and shakes her head, bending over to put her long crimson hair into a ponytail, "There's five, two geldings, a colt, and two mares." But Dick really wasn't paying attention, taking in the, in his opinion fine view of Kori's behind, and committing it to memory.

"I-uh...-uhm five?" Dick stumbles over words still looking at Kori's, well, you know.

"Yes Dick, five of them," Kori says turning around, now standing upright, she looks at him and notices where his eyes were lingering. Snapping her fingers a few times, and narrows her eyes at Richard, "Hey, eyes up here big shot." Kori says pointing to her face, when he doesn't move a muscle, she just rolls her eyes and walks into the supply room to grab two stall picks, and strides back out.

"Earth to Dick," she calls walking towards him slightly, "Alright then, HEADS UP!" Kori yells as she tossed the stall pick right at Richard.

"Gah!" Dick exclaimed as he snapped out of it, catching the pick just before it hit him in the face, "Geez Kor! What was that for?!"

"Well it could've been a lot worse considering I caught you looking at my ass, I thought pro's don't make mistakes like that, huh pretty boy...?"

For the first time in a long time Dick was speechless. As in no response, not just optional silence, he had absolutely no come back for the feisty red head. Richard just stood there with his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. _Open... close... open... close... _until he finally shut his mouth, shaking his head, looking down with a smile.

"So which stall am I doing first?" He finally responds lamely, which made Kori just burst out laughing and pointed to the first stall on my right.

"Divide and conquer, I've got the two on the left and you just go down the line, I'll meet you at the third, that way we get this done in less time." Kori says after she finished laughing at Dick. The two go to work quickly, the stall picks grabbing all the soiled saw dust and piles of poop throwing it into the bin set in the aisle between the stalls. They quickly made their way to the last stall that needed to be cleaned.

"You take that side, I've got this side." Kori tells Richard, and he turns to start cleaning out the stall, but Kori noticed a pile of poop right next to Dick and got an idea, with a mischievous smirk she turned, acting as if she were going to pick up a pile of saw dust, and turned quickly, smacking Dick right square in the ass.

"AH!" He exclaimed as he fell forward, limbs flailing, stall pick pushed out, and face first into a pile of shit. Kori burst out in her melodious laugh, dropping her stall pick and setting her hands on her knees to hold herself upright while she was shaking with laughter.

When he started to push himself up, Kori just laughed harder, seeing his face covered by smeared shit. He sat on his butt, and wiped his hands on his jeans that were no doubt designer, _big mistake,_ Kori thought. And wiped the area around his eyes clean of the crusty remnants of finklematter from his face. When he looked at his hands, Kori could see the change that his face went from shocked to pure anger and/or rage.

"What the fuck Kori?!" Dick exclaimed, flinging his hands around frantically to try and get the stuff off his hands. Her laughter immediately stopped when she heard the complete seriousness in the tone of Dick's voice.

Kori stood up a little bit straighter, her expression contorted to a mix of shock and surprise, gasping as she brought one hand up to cover her gaping mouth, but behind that sneaky hand she couldn't help the small smile that played on her face, she had to put on a good show. She stumbled back slightly, putting her other hand behind her to catch herself on the weathered wooden wall.

Dick was still shaking his hands with that livid look plastered on his face, "Seriously Kori..." and she just stood there silently, her mouth finally closed and her hand dropped from her mouth and clasped onto the other that she had swung forward to fiddle with her fingers.

"I'm sorry Dick, I-I just turned to pick a pile of saw dust, I didn't realize you were so close... I didn't mean to hit you!" Kori says innocently, trying to play the _I didn't mean to _card.

Richard fell for it, or at least that's what Kori thought, she could see the tiniest lift that the corner of his mouth made, and his right hand reaching behind him. Dick just shook his head, closing his hand, smirking he said, "I'm sure you didn't think you were going to get away with it did you?" And with that, Dick brought his hand out from behind his back, launching the contents through the air towards a shocked Kori.

The item hit its intended target, the right side of Kori's head, hair, face, eye, ear... the whole she-bang. It was Richard's turn to burst out into fits of laughter. Kori's head snapped to the side as the contents struck her face, and she just sat there for a minute collecting herself, while listening to Dick's laughter, breathing in and out.

"You..." She breathed out, turning towards him. Dick's face immediately fell, that didn't sound good at all. With every inch she turned he cowered back further towards the door to the stall.

"Are.. So... Going... TO PAY!" She finally yelled, Richard broke into a sprint towards the house as Kori lunged after him trying to strangle him. He sprinted up the dusty gravel driveway faster than he ran all-state for track at last years finals, and Kori right on his tale.

"Myan, I think they're getting along just fine..." Luanne commented with a smile as she was drying off a freshly washed dish. Myan looked up and out the window and chuckled at the sight of his little princess ready to beat the snot out of the stuck up party boy they were sent.

"Oh yes Luanne, darling, they'll get along just fine." He responds sarcastically.

_I'm sorry it's short but I'm working on the next few chapters so this doesn't happen again! Please review! As of today I'm about half way through chapter 7, I have 2 basketball games this week a crap load of tests, homework, and projects, so I expect to have 7 up sometime this weekend.. even though the world is "technically supposed to end" I'm still planning on being here Saturday.. I don't know about you! Please review even though I don't deserve it for being awful and abandoning you! PLUS IF YOU FOLLOW THE MAYAN CALANDER WE WOULD'VE DIED LIKE 7 YEARS AGO!... just an after thought ;)_


	7. IN THE FACE!

_Okay you guys I am SOOO super sorry that this is late, but this will probably be the last update for a while, I mean I know I said lots but I have this Gilder Lehrmen essay to write for school and I have been doing this instead all week. I am having a lot of family issues too, so this is probably going to be it for the next month or so, I have exams coming up and it just seems like nothing is going right in my life right now, so I really hope you guys like it._

* * *

Backwoods Honey

Dick felt like he'd been running for miles before he finally came anywhere near the house. He bounded up the stairs, since Kori had fallen back a few yards, and ducked around a corner and kept running until he found anything that seemed like it was "hide-able" in his opinion. Crouching down, and trying to stifle his rapid breathing was an extremely hard feat. He could barely make out the crunch of Kori's boots before he heard the thumps up the stairs, pressing himself harder into the crevice between the house and some sort of all weather shed.

"I've lived here all my life Dick-head, that means I know every. Single. Hiding spot. So nice try on the evasive maneuvers, but you can't hide from me.." Kori calls out in a sing-songish voice, which makes him look around frantically. He knows she's approaching fast, and he needs to find a way out of this trapped situation. Looking up he realized he could grab a hold of the top of the shed, and scale up to the second story of the Ander's house, and with the footfalls getting closer he had to take his chance, but then it stopped. His hands gripping the shingled roofing he waited eargerly for Kori to make her move, the silence ticked on for a moment until Richard heard the slightest step towards him, did he catapult himself up onto the top of the shack. Turned to his left and took one swift hop up onto the Ander's second story "terrace" if you wanted to call it. Dick looked back and did a mini celebration before he gradually made his way back around the house so he could drop from the terrace and back by the front doors.

"_...boo..._" someone whispered from in front of him, as he was looking back making sure he wasn't being followed.

"GAH!" Richard exclaimed, whipping his head around, stumbling back, and flailing his arms to try and regain his balance. There stood Kori with the most smug grin he could ever imagine plastered on her face. Until they both realized Dick was about to fall off of the roof. Kori reached out for Dick's arm, and latched on pulling him up with ease.

"How did you...? What did you...?" Dick kept stumbling for words, Kori just laughed.

"My house remember?" She points out in a mildly amusing way. Richard watches her as she lets go of his arm after he regained his balance, she just turned on her heel, walked over to the side of the roof and dropped down onto the deck with the poise and grace of a ballerina.

"C'mon Dick-head, soups on." She said as she stuck her head between the partitions to look up at Richard.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses Gingy, I'm on my way." He said as he took hesitant steps towards the edge. _She made it look so easy!_ Dick thought, _oh well, might as well have some fun with this! _Dick pushed off and did a back flip off of the roof, grabbed onto the rail and propelled himself up and onto the actual deck with ease.

"Let's eat!" Dick exclaims with a smug smile, reaching for the door to let Kori in first. She just scowls at him and kicks off her boots into the mud room next to the magnificent doorway and he does the same.

"Dick! I hope you enjoy venison, it's pretty much all the meat we make in the house! Tonight its back-straps!" Myan called out from the kitchen. Kori "eeped" when she heard back-straps and sprinted to the kitchen to help set the table so they could eat faster, it was her favorite meal.

"Sounds great Mr. Anders." Richard said with a small smile as he made his way towards the dining room.

"Now Dick, what did I tell you about calling me Mr. Anders! You're going to be here a while! Just call me Myan!" came the chastising call from the kitchen.

"Right, right Mr. I mean uhm Myan!" He mumbles out slightly embarrassed, and they all sit down at the table for a nice family dinner, Dick hadn't had one of those in such a long time. He couldn't help but sit there in silence, just looking around at the dynamics of this "perfect" family. _With the way they act, well from what I've seen so far, the Ander's should have their own freaking reality show on TLC or something! Kori could be the next Honey Boo-Boo... wait a minute that's an insult I take that back... she would NEVER be like that stuck up brat... _Dick thought to himself during the dinner.

"So Dick, you haven't really seen our humble little town yet have ya?" asks Ryan. And Dick still being in his little "family" stupor, shakes his head a second after he realizes he's being talked too.

"Oh... Ah-uhm No I haven't! I honestly don't even know which little town I'm in!" Richard stutters out kind of ashamed.

"WELL THEN!" Myan exclaims, "Kori and or Ryan should take you into town and show you around! You could meet some of their friends, get acquainted before we get to work in the morning!"

"Dad! What town? There's like three family owned stores, the church and a few bars..." Ryan says pointedly.

"He's right dad, you walk 5 steps in each direction and you've pretty much seen the place." Kori says in an uninterested tone of voice.

"Well dear, the least you could do is have Dick meet your friends so he's not an outcast.." Luanne tells Kori. "Besides, whens the next barn party you plan on sneaking out to? You could take him to one of those to meet the towns youth!"

Kori's face goes pale at the thought of the "infamous party boy Richard Grayson" at one of their not so secret barn gatherings. _He would tear the place apart!_ Kori thought angrily.

"He can meet my friends mom, but he is NOT going to the next Barn Bash. Small town folks only, you get a big city slicker in there and he'll tear it down." Kori says in a low angry voice while casting a sinister glare at Dick who just smirks. He had perked up at the word party.

"Awww why not Kori? You know you wanna share your small town party with me!" Richard says in a sickeningly sweet joking voice. He then turned to Kori and whispered, "There's always an invitation to the party in my pants." He pulled back with a wink. Kori was speechless, she was frozen and couldn't move, her jaw was dropped, and her face was gradually gaining a reddish tint. Until finally, she punched him. Flat out knuckle sandwich to the face.

"IN THE FACE!" Ryan screamed out in an extremely deep voice as Richard's chair fell back with him in it. Luanne gasped and covered her mouth looking shocked. Kori stood quickly causing her chair to go flying back onto the ground, and stalked out, slamming the front door behind her.

"Well..." Myan started off, but trailing into silence. He really didn't know what to say. It was obvious that whatever the boy had said had upset his daughter, but clearly his daughter fought back in her own way, he really didn't know who should be punished here.

Meanwhile, Kori was running frantically down to the barn. She shoved open the doors with a force she didn't know she had, tears streaming down her face in embarrassment and anger. Every horse stuck it's head out the door to see the commotion. She ran down the aisle and threw open the stall door to her old friend Star. She plopped down in the straw and just cried. "Why is he so awful?!" she exclaimed, and the 10 year old mare came right up to her with sympathetic eyes. The gray mare dropped her head into the crook between her knees and chest. Kori looked up and wiped her tears.

"Thanks sweetheart." She says with a smile, standing up and patting Star on her head. She walked out of the stall, shutting it behind her. She walked into the tack room and looked at the walls lined with various saddles. She thought she could go out and train her newest horse, Chase. His show-name was to be Reckless Freedom, but he was no where near ready for any events yet. She was training him to compete in cross country events, and so far it was going well.

She opened her trunk and put on all the necessary padding, just in case something were to happen, you never know out there. She took her helmet, cross saddle, and Chase's saddle pad off their hooks.

"Hey there buddy!" Kori exclaimed rubbing his face, she kissed his nose lovingly as she led him out of his stall. She placed all his equipment on and went back to get his bridle.

"Now be a good boy and do this the easy way," Kori cooed to Chase, who bucked his head in response. "Oh no boy, we are NOT doing this again, I want to get out on the trails!" After several minutes of frustrated coaxing she finally got the bridle on. She pulled down her stirrups and gracefully mounted the tall dark bay, patting his black mane. She urged him to walk forward out of the barn, until she saw her father walking down the path.

"Korinna Ander's where do you think you're going?" He exclaims walking closer.

"Out for a ride." She says blankly.

"I don't think so young lady, your table manners were awful! You deserve to take that boy into town and apologize!" Myan exlaims.

"You don't know what he said to me!" She yells at him. "And I'd like to see you try and stop me." She tells him menacingly as she kicks Chase and they gallop off towards one of her favorite trails.

* * *

_I feel bad about leaving you guys but I'm not receiving a lot of attention when it comes to this story so maybe if you guys are really good reviewers I can try, posting little updates here and there but they'd have to be really short with this essay coming up :( I can't apologize enough, please don't hate me. Your writer TGWTC10_


End file.
